Shattered Reflections
by Nataku2
Summary: Shenlong tortures Long mentally. I don't know if this is R or Pg-13.


Title: Shattered Reflections  
  
Author: Nataku  
  
Game: Bloody Roar II   
  
Pairing: None though it might seem wrong to some people.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Angst. Violence. Gore.  
  
Warnings: Heavy Long angst   
  
Summary: Shenlong tortures Long mentally  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Shenlong and Long, but I don't so it sucks for me. Anyway's, they  
belong to their respectful creators and what nots. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Ya know the story.  
  
Author's Note: Don't get me wrong people. I love Long, it's just this idea had been nagging me. I  
just had to write it. Please, first story, don't flame me.  
  
Comments go to Nataku/ kokuneko7@yahoo.com  
  
  
Shattered Reflections  
  
There was blinding light. Then the steady tempo of a heart beat. Thud, thud, thud. The beating, it  
seemed to be his own.   
Long opened his eyes and found himself submerged in a tank full of a thick liquid. He watched as  
the scientists crowded around, looking at him like a zoo specimen. The Chinese man's breathing was  
deep and even as he floated languid and boneless.   
Suddenly, he was out of the liquid and strapped to a examining table. The flash of a blade caught his  
eye. It gleamed like liquid steel as it danced through the air. He was cut and a scream of pain ripped  
it's way from his throat. A agonizing sensation, like cauterization spread throughout the wound,  
burning. The cut was slowly being healed by his body.   
The scientists marveled at the speed of recovery, taking notes and observing, transfixed. Again the  
knife flashed through the air and a wound, like a hungry mouth, was carved into his body. The  
Kempo Master gaped unbelievingly at the hole in his torso. Through skin and flesh. Blood billowed  
out and spread over the table and the sharp, coppery scent overpowered the cold, alien scent of the  
sterile laboratory. The agony was unbearable, waves that crashed relentlessly into his frail mind and  
he almost blacked out.   
Then, a shock of electricity forced him awake. Screaming in pain and fury, he arched upwards and  
roared, head tossed back. His body was filled with energy and he felt the muscles ripple up his form.  
The transformation was agonizing, but nothing compared to the intense rush of the power. The tiger  
within him was once again set free.   
POP! His knees reversed direction.   
With a sickening crunching sound, his face elongated into a muzzle.   
His gums itched as fangs grew like daggers from his powerful jaws.. He noticed that the horrid  
wound was actually healing. That gapping hole in his body was closing and the blood flow slowing.  
A tail snaked out and lashed like a serpent that had been angered.   
Claws, long and lethal sprouted from his fingertips even as his hands warped into thick, large paws.  
Suddenly, another surge of electricity passed through him. Roaring in pain and fury, he lashed out.  
A stronger bolt struck him. Then another. And another. At last, his mind blanked out and all he saw  
was black.   
  
"AAHHHH!!!" the Chinese man bolted awake with a gasp of terror. To his relief, he did not scream  
out loud. Wiping cold sweat off of his brow, he sat there, breathing harshly. Turning his head for  
some strange reason, he saw two glowing red eyes. They shimmered like rubies lite from within by a  
evil, malicious light. "What?" he tensed, then remembered where he was. It was Shenlong.   
  
The clone examined him, taking in the wild, horror filled eyes and perspiration. "Remembering the  
lab?"   
  
Long sat there for a moment and just gathered his breath. More memories of pain and torment  
rushed through his mind and he groaned softly with misery. "How atrocious. How positively,  
absolutely despicable."   
  
"Just wait until you remember all you did and the ghosts of those you murdered come back to haunt  
you." Shenlong murmured softly.   
"The children accusing you of being to big, bad monster. To think now you teach them self defense  
when you used to kill them brutally. Or you would kill their parents and leave them orphans." he  
turned and fixed devilish red eyes on the Kempo Master and grinned.   
"Their cries of torment and tears of sorrow, they meant nothing to you back then. Do they mean  
anything to you now?" he moved closer and was now whispering in Long's ear.  
"Maybe you aren't truly regretful of what you did. Have you thought of that? You enjoyed to kill  
and torture. You wouldn't mind killing children or splitting families to pieces."   
  
The Chinese man's eyes were wide and his face was the personification of agony and horror.   
"No, that is not true." he moaned in deep torment and covered his face with his hands, eyes still wide  
open. Shenlong's voice in his ears sounded just like his own. A soft purr accusing him of all which  
he wished to forget. The red-eyed man's breath puffed gently over his skin.   
  
"Of course you say it is not true. Horrible burden for a soul to carry isn't it? Tell that to the souls of  
the children you murdered." the clone whispered this so softly that it was barely audible.  
  
"Why must you torture me like this? What deed have I bestowed upon you to earn this animosity?"  
Long ground out between painful flashes of memories. The faces of those he killed. Eyes accusing.  
Horror filling their souls. He could see himself through their eyes. A cruel creature, neither man nor  
beast, but a combination of the two, thriving in their agony. Enjoying their suffering. He looked at  
his hands. Bloodstained. Tainted beyond all cure. To him, they were dripping with blood.   
  
"Why are you regretting now my dear Long? Ten years ago, you would have been laughing. You  
loved the thrill a good hunt brought you. But what you loved the most was the hot taste of blood  
rushing down your throat when you drained the life from your victim." Shenlong's voice was almost  
seductive in it's low, throaty tone.   
"But now? Now you weep at their deaths. Their memories. Sorrow and agony plague your soul,  
filling it with guilt and grief." his lips were actually brushing the other Chinese man's ear now.  
"You plead for forgiveness from your soul, but you're tainted. Corrupted beyond repair with no  
chance of salvation." he whispered softly, but printing his words into Long's mind.   
"You are a evil man Long. Accept the fact. Embrace it like I have." one of Shenlong's arms crept  
around the Kempo Master, wrapping him from behind.   
"Do you honestly expect the gods to forgive a man like yourself? Do you honestly expect them to  
forgive you? The people you murdered."   
  
"No." Long moaned piteously.   
  
"Yes." the word was hissed softly. Shenlong was very close to the Kempo Master now, making sure  
he would hear each of his sentiments.   
"Your evil. The weight in your heart is not grief for the people you murdered. The black void is  
your guilt for your sins." the Chinese man fell onto his knees and clutched his hands to his head. The  
red eyed clone did not relent and simply crouched beside him.   
"You know why you are so troubled by what I say? Because the words I speak are truth. And the  
voice that says them is yours." he whispered softly in Long's ear.   
"Stop running from the sins of your soul. Embrace them." one hand drifted up to lift the Kempo  
Master's chin.   
"When you look into my eyes, tell me, what do you see?"   
  
Long wearily obliged. As he stared into the glowing crimson orbs, he saw it.   
"I see myself. I see...........me." heart wrenching from the truths shoved in his face. He felt naked.  
Stripped of all of his strength and will. His mask crumpled and shattered before the terrifying power  
of the truths. Bared secrets for the world to see. He, Long Shin, was a murderer. A murderer.  
Murderer. MURDERER!!!! A cold uncaring SON OF A BITCH!!! A Bastard who murdered for  
pleasure and killed for fun. MURDERER!!!! His head dropped down to his knees as he clutched his  
arms to himself.   
"I'm a murderer." the Kempo Master choked out, tears streaming down his face. The visages of  
horror, sorrow, pain, and turmoil of his victims flashed before his eyes. They were all different, but  
all the same. They were splattered with blood. And accusing. Accusing him! Accusing him of being  
evil! The last face stood out the most. It was his own.   
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he threw back his head and howled in agony.  
  
Shenlong smirked as Long screamed. The Kempo Master was curled on the floor in a fetal position.  
Prone. Helpless. Moaning in agony. He loved it. The guilt and grief radiated so strongly from the  
other Chinese man that he could taste it. So much turmoil. Tears streamed down the other man's  
face in silent sobs of anguish, staining his cheeks. The red eyed zoanthrope savored the taste of the  
despair and felt intoxicated by the flavor.   
"You try so hard to atone for your sins, but you just can't see that you will never wash the blood  
from your hands." Shenlong ran his fingers through the other man's hair, stroking in a deceptively  
soothing way. His voice was a smooth purr, like silk. Soft if your rubbed it one way, grains if you  
rubbed the other.   
"Nope, you'll always be tainted and bloodstained."   
  
  
Author's Note: Please people, respond to my crappy story. I beg you not to flame me. Constructive  
criticism is welcomed, but no ranting on how bad and horrible I am and how I should stop writing. I  
had a delicate state of mind ^_^ j/k.  



End file.
